Broken Angel
by xobviously
Summary: Summer awakes from a coma, having no recollection of her former life. Including Seth.
1. Prologue: Angry Angel

Prologue: Angry Angel

"_You refuse to bend, so I break"_

'Summer, we have to –'

'Cohen, please, stop talking,' Summer begged. 'You're totally ruining it.'

'I apologize – ' Seth started but Summer shushed him by placing her finger on his lips.

'What did I just say?' she asked, looking at him as if he was a five year old child not understanding that one plus one equals two.

Seth tried to act angry at her but it was pointless. Her face was inches away from his and he couldn't shift his eyes from hers. He found himself falling into her deep brown eyes. He hated them. He loved them, they were so beautiful. But he hated the power they had over him. Once he looked into them he lost all self control. All his anger melted away when he looked into them.

He had gone over to Summer's with the intention of yelling at her for kissing some water polo guy on the cheek. He felt it was out of order, seeing as he, Seth, was her boyfriend and not the looser water polo guy. His usual curiosity had vanished. He did not want to know why she had done it. He was just plain angry at her for kissing another guy.

When he presented his argument to her, she had waved her hand at him, claiming, 'It was just on the cheek! God, Cohen, you're so possessive.'

She had then continued to pulling him down onto her bed and kissing him. As usual, Seth was helpless to stop her. He always thought this time he'd be strong enough to stop her but Summer always surprised him. Despite what her appearance said, Summer was pretty strong.

Eventually, Seth had given in to kissing her. As much as he enjoyed their regular make out sessions, it was getting very tiring. Especially when he wanted to talk. His anger had subsided. He was just restless.

'Summer,' Seth protested meekly. 'Can we – '

'Cohen!' Summer shrieked. 'Why don't you listen to me? Why can't you just be quiet?'

Summer sighed heavily. She rolled off Seth and sat on the bed with her arms crossed, pouting. Every three seconds she would glance at Seth, waiting for him to ask what was wrong and comfort her. Truthfully, there was nothing wrong. But she liked to feel loved and cared for and being asked would be sufficient.

She knew Seth well enough to know he would ask, so she sat there for several minutes, watching Seth. He was lying beside her, gazing absentmindedly at the roof. When Seth didn't say anything, Summer hit him on the arm.

'Seth!' she moaned. 'Why are you being so difficult?'

'Summer,' he said patiently. He sat up and looked at her, though avoiding her eyes. 'I wanted to talk, you wanted to make out, so I agreed. Now I want to talk.'

'So talk,' she said, sounding frustrated. 'Why do you think I stopped? You were the one who was silent for the past five minutes.'

'I tried to talk to you already, Summer.'

'Well, try again!' Summer yelled. She closed her mouth suddenly, taken aback by the loudness of her voice. Taken aback by her words, that really made no sense aloud but anger shadowed them.

'You know what? Fine. FINE, Summer.'

Seth jumped off her bed and stomped over to the door. If Summer weren't so angry, she would have giggled. He was acting like a five year old, which is what she had been treating him like only minutes before. But she was angry. She even flung a pillow at him. It bounced off his back just before he closed the door. He didn't give any acknowledgement of the pillow thrown at him. He just walked right out the door, slamming it afterwards.

Summer smirked. She knew Seth would call her within five minutes to apologize. She picked up her cell phone from her bedside table and stared at it, waiting for it to vibrate.

After an hour of sitting on her bed, cursing Seth every few minutes and sighing deeply, Summer threw her phone across the room in frustration. It hit the back of the door Seth had slammed and shattered before falling to the floor.

'Ew,' she moaned. 'I'll just buy a new one.'

Summer only wished it had been Seth she had shattered and not her phone.


	2. Chapter 1: Incomplete

**A/N: I forgot to put them in the first update so yeah this will have to do. **

**All reviews are welcome. Criticism is preferred.**

**The quotes at the beginning are not song lyrics (if you've read any of my other work, are you surprised?) but my own. If you steal them, I will find out. **

**The titles are song titles. 'Broken Angel' is Hanson song. 'Angry Angel' is a song by Imogen Heap and 'Incomplete' is a Backstreet Boys song. So credit to whoever wrote those songs.**

**I do not know if all O.C. girls are tall, thin with blonde hair. It just sounded poetic.**

**I do not know if there are characters in 'The O.C.' called Laura and Sarah. They were just names I came up with.**

Incomplete

'She craves so badly for a past most would wish to forget'

'Hey, Summer!'

Summer glanced up from the pile of sweaters and saw a blonde haired girl walking towards her. She was smiling and Summer noticed that it was more genuine then most of the smiles she had seen in recent weeks. Automatically, Summer smiled in return, though hers was less genuine. It was an instant reaction. It was just a show. To show that she was still Summer. To show she was OK.

As the girl came closer, Summer racked her brain, desperately trying to think of the girl's name. There was nothing that made the girl stand out that could possibly trigger a distant memory. She looked like every other O.C. girl – tall, blonde and far too thin. Summer knew she would never remember the girl's name; all memories before the accident were gone. Even so, she clung onto the thought that maybe one day she'd see someone and know who they were.

'Hey,' Summer responded, still smiling.

'How are you?' the girl asked.

'I'm good.' Summer nodded, feeling if she pulled off the illusion she's OK, maybe someday she really will be. 'How are you?'

The girl shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Summer got a whiff of her perfume and an overpoweringly sweet concoction met her. Summer breathed it in happily. It was so sweet, so heavenly. Summer closed her eyes for a second, concentrating fully on the scent. She had to remember this smell. It had to be the key to her memory. It had to tell her who this person was. It had to be the trigger.

'School and crap,' the girl said, dragging Summer away from her thoughts. 'Nothing new. Oh, yeah, except Sarah Fawney got busted for coke last night.'

'Sarah - ?' started Summer but the girl interrupted her.

'Oh, gosh, Summer!' she gasped. 'I'm so sorry!'

Summer blinked, unsure what to say. The girl's expression had changed from bored to pitying. She smiled sadly and rested her hand on Summer's shoulder.

'You don't know who I am, do you?' she whispered.

Summer shook her head, unable to speak. She avoided looking at the girl. She couldn't stand seeing such pitying eyes. She hated the way people treated her like she was five years old. She hated that they felt so bad for her. It wasn't their fault, why should they feel so bad for her?

'You should have said. I'm so sorry I forgot.'

Summer bit her lip so she wouldn't say anything. She forgot? How could she forget that Summer had been in a coma for nearly a year? How could she forget that Summer awoke not remembering anything or anyone from her past? How could she forget that Summer had spent the last several months trying desperately to cling on to fragments of memory?

Summer kicked herself. Of course she would forget. Yes, Summer had just been in a coma but after the initial shock it would be easy to forget. Because they didn't understand. They didn't understand what Summer was going through. They didn't understand how hard it would be to forget. They didn't understand the constant feeling of being lost that Summer had. They didn't understand how incomplete she felt because she didn't know her past. They didn't understand the impact it had on her.

So, yes, it would be easy to forget when you didn't consider any of those things.

'It's OK,' Summer lied, shrugging.

The girl nodded, still giving her a sad smile. Summer resisted the urge to hit her. The smile was really beginning to irritate her.

'Hey, Laura.'

Summer looked up and saw Marissa, who was standing almost in front of Summer, as if she was protecting her. Summer cocked her head slightly, trying to see Marissa's face. By the tone of her voice, she didn't sound that pleased to see Laura.

'Hey, Marissa,' Laura replied, smiling again, though Summer noticed it was less genuine then the one she had received. 'Shopping?'

'Just getting a dress,' Marissa answered. 'And you?'

'Just talking to Summer.'

'Right.'

Marissa stepped towards Laura, who automatically took a step back. Summer backed away. She knew what Marissa was going to do, and it killed her every time hearing it. Marissa was going to "warn" Laura about Summer. Although Summer was grateful for Marissa's support, she hated the thought that Marissa felt she had to protect her. Yes, there was probably some jerks who would try to mess with Summer because she couldn't remember anything but Summer would deal with them.

Because that's what the old Summer would have done.

And the "new" Summer wanted so badly to be the Old Summer.


End file.
